Help for the Spirit World
by Hakulvr254
Summary: Haku and the rest of the Spirit World need Chihiro's help to help end a war.Will she help him? And will their friendship become something more? Sorry I suck at summaries...R&R Please
1. The Reunion

An:Hi** this is my first fanfic so Respective Criticism is welcome please on with the story and please R&R! **

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V: At the bathhouse **

Haku was walking extremely fast trying to get to Yubaba's Office because he needed to talk to her about Chihiro. "Yubaba! I need to talk to you!Let me in!" He yelled through her door,Yubaba responded,"Come in Haku...What is it?" Haku walked into her office and sat down on her red chair and said,"It's about Chihiro-" "Haku what have I told you,she's probably forgotten about you anyway so please stop keep bringing her up she won't be coming back anytime soon and-" "No maybe she can help!"

"What can a human do that wizards,witches,spirits,and monsters can't?" He responded,"She can help form a truce or war plans or something I know she can help!" "And what am I to do with her?" "Let me get her and maybe get her here quickly enough we can win and this can be all over!" "Really? So you want me to let you go to the Human World to get your girlfriend to come back here to help?" Haku was getting agitated and so he said,"For one,She's not my ,we need her three,it's been YEARS since I last saw her so please open the gate!" "Okay okay just remember to eat after you get there so you don't disappear alright?" " let me leave already." Yubaba said hesitantly,"Alright..." "THANKS BYE YUBABA!" Haku yelled running out of her office and to his room to grab a few things. He accidentally ran right into Lin and she shouted,"Haku watch where you're going!Wait where ARE you going?" Haku said,"To the Human World to get Chihiro we need her help to stop the war!" "Oh!" and then he proceeded to run down the hallways to his bedroom. He took one of his Duffel bags to pack some things packed some of his clothes,his pillow,and a blanket because he didn't know how long he would be gone. He threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and ran down to Kamajii's boiler room to say opened the little door and crawled through it and said,"Kamajii I will be leaving for one or two days." Kamajii asked,"Where are you going?" "To get Chihiro to help with the war!" "Be safe alright?" "Of course!" Haku left through the boiler room door and walked up the stairs each step he felt happier and Happier that's when he started floating,then flying in his human form towards the Spirit Gate he was so happy he couldn't stop laughing until he landed safely on the ground in front of the walked through and what surprised him the most is that it worked and so when he reached the end he started walking up the trail and there he saw a few girls talking so he walked up to them and asked,"Do you know Chihiro?" "Yeah?" One replied. "Do you know where she lives I need to talk to her this is very important!" "Yeah we'll show you if you tell us your name." Replied another."I'm Kohaku nushi,A friend of hers-" "OOOOHHH! So you're the mysterious Haku she talks about all the time she drew these Beautiful pictures of 'll show you where she lives." "Thanks I appreciate it." 'She remembers me?' He thought. As they walked up the rest of the trail the girls continued to talk about Haku but his thoughts were elsewhere. When they reached the door he said,"Thanks for bringing me up here." "Welcome." They all said and walked off. Haku knocked on the door and a few seconds later a teenage girl answered the door and said,"Can I help you?...Haku It's you!" "Chihiro I need you help!" "My help? What could I possibly help you?" "There's a war and we all need your I missed you..." "Really?"


	2. Chihiro's decision and Haku's Choice

I'm** very sorry about the typos I wanted to write too quickly and didn't proof read I don't own Spirited away or any of the Gibli shouldn't be Any typos this time thank ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**CHIHIRO P.O.V:**

I was talking with a few friends who had came over for our usual 'Girls Day' we were about to leave when someone knocked.I walked to the door and answered,"Can I help you?" By the teenage boys' expression he was shocked and I took this time to realize who he was,it's Haku!and I added,"...Haku?!" He responded,"Chihiro I need your help!" "My help?Why would you possibly need my help?" I asked almost defiantly. Haku replied,"There's a war going on and we all need your help and...I missed you..." "Really?" I asked curiously. One of my friends walked up and said,"Hey It's the boy from your pictures isn't he?If so let him in!" I started to blush and asked him,"Do you wanna come in?"

**HAKU P.O.V:**

'She want's me to come inside what do I do?!' I thought about it for a moment then said casually,"Sure." She let me pass and then said,"You guys this is Haku,Haku these are my friends Sheana, Kelly,Jeana,and these are the boys we're friends with. Kelso,Sebastian,and last but certainly not least, 't worry they're not my boyfriends so don't worry." I started blushing and she started laughing,so I started laughing looked at me then her friends and said,"Hey Guys we'll be right back,Okay?" Everyone either said something like "Yeah" Or"Uh-huh" She took my hand and led me to her room,Which it was surprisingly was the Exact same shade of blue as my room...Midnight Blue...

**CHIHIRO P.O.V:**

'He wants me to come back?' When I dragged him off to my room we sat down and he took my hand and said,"I'm sorry that I didn't come here.I was fighting to keep you safe...You're one of my BEST do you need to talk about?" 'Awe...He was protecting me!' "Haku I will leave with you in the morning you can sleep in here tonight do you want to come with us so you don't feel so lonely?"

**HAKU'S P.O.V:**

I thought about it then replied,"Sure where are you guys going?" "Just to the movies and to the mall you can come with us and we could play video games!" " I change clothes so I look some-what normal?" "Sure I have some black jeans and a blue tee-shirt and because your hair has gotten longer you can borrow one of my hair-ties I have a blue one for you!And I'll get it all together for you."when she stopped speaking I asked,"Do you want to stay afterwards? After the battle I mean!" She was quiet then spoke softly,"The question is,Do you want me there?" I was shocked so I quickly said,"Of course I want you to stay!You're my best friend and I care about you deeply!" She mumbled while tossing more clothes out of her closet almost silently but my dragon hearing picking it up perfectly,"Why didn't you save them?" "Who?"I asked I thought I already knew the answer right as I thought it she said,"My Parents...They're gone..." I stood up silently and walked over to her and something I wanted to do for a long time...I hugged her she turned around and I held her there in my arms her muffled cries made her friends walk into her room I didn't care and continued to hold her till one of the boys I think it was Sebastian grabbed my shoulder and asked,"What happened?She was fine a moment ago..." Sheana walked up and said,"If you hurt her I swear I WILL KILL YOU!" Suddenly Sheana reminded me of Lin so I said,"It is my fault...She remembered something from her childhood...Chihiro...Please don't cry I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop it with the war I was fighting to keep you safe if I had known that they had...Never-mind I won't mention it okay do you want me to help you?" She asked quietly,"With what?" I responded,"You shouldn't cry it'll make that beautiful face all red..I'll help you clean up I don't like seeing you cry your too beautiful for that and I care about you to much to see you cry...Everyone please leave I 'll get her cleaned up I've known her since we're little kids I'll help her okay you guys can trust me alright..." "Alright,But if you hurt her YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" "I know,I know just leave please.."After they all left I was still holding her so I sat down on the bed and she asked me a shocking question,"Am I pretty?" I responded quickly,"Beautiful,Amazing. You've grown so much I thought I had the wrong house at first...Then you said my name making my feel beautiful girl remembered boy who wasn't there..." "Haku?" "Yeah?What is it?" I was thinking of all the possible questions she would ask me then she said,"Will you help with my make-up I only put on lipstick and eye-shadow...Will you?" "Sure I'll do any thing for you." When I finished her make-up she left so I could change then we all had gotten into their car and we went to the movie theater.

**CHIHIRO P.O.V:**

"Hey guys what movie should we see?" I asked to my friends Sheana asked,"How about...Harry Potter: Sorcerer's Stone?" "ALRIGHT!" We all agreed. Haku had held my hand the whole the movie we were just all walking around the mall I asked Haku,"Hey,do you want some dinner you probably haven't eaten in a while right?" He responded sheepishly,"Not in a few days really..." "A FEW DAYS!" My friends replied,"Yeah I was figuring out how I could come and see Chihiro..Didn't really have the time so-" "Whoa man you're fading that's kinda cool!" Sebastian said. I freaked out to say the least."Haku let's go...Guys we'll be right back!" I yelled dragging Haku with me."Follow me I'll get you something to eat! You'll disappear if I don't!" "Alright let's go get something..Do Milkshakes count as food?" "Yes they do let's go!" "K." He had barely finished his fist sip of Strawberry and handed it to me and said,"Thanks,you want some?" "Sure!" I replied blushing. I took a sip and asked,"Do you want some dinner knowing you WON'T disappear?" "Yeah." He chuckled at the last part 'His laugh...It's almost contagious!' "You can get anything you want I'll 't worry I have money to spare that's the reason I came over to the mall...Beside getting to spend time with you which I love-" "You're rambling...It's fine Chihiro. I get it you like being with me and everything it's fine you're my best friend it's alright...Calm down!" " you." And I did something I don't usually do I hugged him he tensed up for a moment then relaxed and hugged me asked,"Ready to eat?" "Sure!" I responded.I had gotten us both Chili fries and soda."So how have you been since you left the last time?" He asked.I answered,"nothing much.I need to finish High school and I plan to go to college,and be with you of course!I don't mind staying with you." "Really?" "No I don't mind I want to see you and be closer to you I miss being there with you!" "So you'll stay with me?" "Yes." then I did something abnormal I leaned forward and kissed his cheek just as my friends walked up."Should we come back later?" Kelso asked...'Well we have a lot to explain!'

* * *

Sorry about the errors last chapter -_-" please tell me if you enjoyed them :) thx R&R Please?


	3. Explanations and Expectations

**Hi sorry if there were any typos this time.I don't Own Spirited Away if I did there would already be a second and third to it +-+'' so On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations and expectations.

**CHIHIRO'S P.O.V: **

"What did he do Chihiro!?Did he get hurt why'd you kiss him!" Sheana yelled.I replied quietly,"umm...I 'll Explain everything when we get back to my place..." Haku spoke up timidly,"Do you mean EVERYTHING?" I replied,"Yes they need to know too." Haku gave me a nervous look and I gave his hand a reassuring pat and a small smiled back,but it didn't reach his eyes.I sighed to myself and thought,'It never does,He just does it for me...' Haku obviously heard my sigh and so he tapped my arm and asked,"What's wrong?" I responded quietly,"I need to talk to you...Alone later okay?" He looked at me funny for a moment,"Let's go everyone! We have a LOT to discuss when we get to her place!"He took my hand and we left.

**AT CHIHIRO'S HOUSE:**

When we had gotten to my house Haku had held my hand the whole time,Not that I minded or anything I liked being so close to him but sadly he probably doesn't feel the same...He opened the door and we all walked in and Zakk asked,"So what's the story?" Haku sat on one of the chairs and I sat on the edge of it but he pulled me in his lap and said,"You didn't seem too comfy,there better?" My face was probably as red as a tomato!I mumbled,"Y-Yeah..." and he wrapped his arms around me and told everyone the story they were silent until Sebastian asked,"Are you serious?" Haku was getting agitated and he said,"I believe a girl like her can save all of us there's a war going on at the moment and soon enough it will come to this world and will destroy it! The war was what killed her parents!" At that moment he realized what he did wrong,"Chihiro...I'm sorry I forgot! I wasn't thinking!" I buried my head in his chest and sighed,"It's fine...If it were anyone but you I would have probably slapped them...But you're my best friend and you're awesome so it's fine." "Really?" "Yes silly dragon! Hey guys it's getting late,we're heading to bed see you tomorrow guys bye!" They walked out of the door,I closed the door and walked back to Haku's lap and sat back asked,"I thought we're going to bed?" I responded,"Well,If I just asked them to go then they'd be suspicious and wouldn't leave.I like spending time with you." I could tell he was confused,and so he asked,"And why is that?" I told him,"You're my best friend and I like being with you is all." "Really?" "Yes!" and I hugged him,he responded slowly and so he slowly hugged me back.

**HAKU'S P.O.V:**

_**'**She's hugging me!The same person I wasn't there for when here parents were killed by a can she even like me?After everything she is still here holding me.I didn't realize how much she's grown!Then again she probably didn't even think of me while I was could she ever love me now?'_ "Haku?" "Hmm?" "Do you wanna go unpack your stuff?" " that means you're gonna have to get up?" I asked her."Yeah,I'll sit in your lap in crying out loud I might even sleep on your chest!" "W-What?!" "Kidding!" 'Dang,she was only kidding.I wish she wasn't...Oh How I love her so!' "Let's go." "K." I picked up my Duffel bag and carried it to a Turquoise bedroom and it had really good pictures of the whole Spirit World and there was a whole wall for the first time in a lone time I felt happy...Really happy."Hey Haku?" "Yeah?What is it?" 'Here it goes!' "What's up with you being so flirtatious towards me?And tell me the truth!" "Always...I was being flirtatious towards you,because...Well,your way prettier than when you were a 're beautiful and I'm sorry for not being there for you...I was trying to make it up to was I just playing with your feelings...To you that is!" She responded,"It didn't seem like you were kidding..." "Why would it matter?" "I'm in love with you..." 'What?! She loves me!' "You...What!" "Haku...I love you." I dropped my bag wrapped her in my arms and picked her up and hugged her."Chihiro! I love you too!I have since we were children!" "R-R-Really?" I responded,"Yes,You're the most beautiful girl EVER!Your personality is sweet and wonderful i love you for being...YOU!" "You...love me?" "YES!" I kissed her...Our first kiss...And hopefully it wasn't our the kiss she pulled away for a moment to say,"If you want you can sleep in my bed with me...So you don't have to make a pallet...Okay?" I was stunned.'She wants me to sleep next to me?! Oh how I love Her! "Sure. I would love that!Can I hold you?" "Sure!" We unpacked my stuff which wasn't much and she yawned I said,"Lay down love you're tired."She laid down and I curled up next to her...And just slept...It was the best sleep I've had in years.

**INSIDE CHIHIRO'S DREAM CHIHIRO'S P.O.V:**

_'It's...Dark...Where am I?I think I see a light...Should I follow it?Well it's only a dream...Right?I followed the light to this room in this room there was a couch,A chair,and a there's...My parents!and me...But I'm only twelve in this,where is this going?I continued watching and to my horror the demon spirit appeared,it killed my parents and left me because for some reason it knew me "MOM,DAD!" That's all I found myself saying then felt myself shaking and crying...'_

**HAKU'S P.O.V:**

I was woken up to her screaming and her crying I opened my eyes and started shaking her trying to wake her up."Chihiro!Chihiro!Wake up!" I saw her slowly opening her eyes she saw me and curled up against my chest I felt her tears soaking my shirt and I didn't know what to do so I just let her cry."Haku?" She asked a little while later."Yes,what is it?" I responded quietly so I didn't scare her."I'm sorry...I stained your shirt..." I giggled a little,"You're silly...Don't worry it's fine...What made you cry?" She took A deep breath and said shakily,"I had a dream of when I was twelve...And when my parents had...Died...It didn't kill me just them and...Its just...Left." I was speechless I couldn't speak I wasn't there for her...All I could do was wrap my arms around her and let her cry I was dead silent she looked up once to see me watching back down at her."I promise you I won't go anywhere...You'll need your sleep for tomorrow...Okay I'll sleep next to you and will protect you...Or how about I make a protection spell to keep you safe okay?" She nodded then said timidly," Sure...You promise?" "Yes I be right here..." "This has happened before I had to call Sheana for her to calm me down...I didn't realize how much I missed you..." I was shocked 'She missed me?' I responded,"Yes I will stay with you." I watched her eyes slowly close and I soon drifted to sleep next to her...

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2 3 :3


	4. Chapter 4 Return to the Spirit World

**Hi there people sorry about not being here for a while School starts back soon so I won't be on all the time and also I'll be moving -_- Man I hate it but enough of my problems ON WITH THE STORY! No I don't own Spirited Away**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 Back to the Spirit World CHIHIRO'S P.O.V:**

I woke up to Haku holding me I thought,'It wasn't a dream...He's here and he helped me sleep last night...He's so wonderful.' I kissed his nose and he slowly opened his eyes and said,"Five more minutes!" "I know you're tired Haku but I need to make breakfast you can stay asleep for a little while but then you'll need to get up..." "Oh,Fine I'll get up anyway I can help with anything you need alright?" I smiled at him and said,'Sure come on what do you want for breakfast?" "Can you make chocolate pancakes?" 'Awww so cute!' "Sure,do you want bacon?" His eyes lit up,"Sure!I love bacon!" "I what do you want to drink?" He thought for a moment,"Do you have...Apple Juice?" "You're such a kid...And yes I do...You're silly!" "What I like that kind of food there is here sorry!" He said kind of Defensively. "Come on okay?" He smiled and kissed me the only thought I had was,'He's so sweet and gentle towards me..' After the kiss he had gotten up and said,"I'll beat you downstairs!" And he started running I yelled,"YOU'RE A DRAGON HOW CAN I COMPETE!?" And I started running to catch him. Once we were downstairs I started making breakfast he asked,"Do you need any help?" I thought for a moment then said,"Sure,grab me two plates,two forks,two knives,and two cups." As I continued to make breakfast every once in a while he would walk by and kiss my cheek. I sighed,"Haku...You're the best..." When I finished making breakfast,I walked over with two plates and set them down and grabbed the glasses of apple had already set up the silverware."Mmmmmmm...Thanks Chi! It tastes wonderful!" I smiled,"Thanks Haku...And thanks for coming and getting me to help you guys...I love helping the people that helped me...Especially when one is the guy who showed me such kindness...Even when my world fell you were there for me." Haku smiled,"Anything for my girl!" Then something that usually doesn't happen,happened...Haku started blushing! I smiled at him and picked up the empty plates and then said,"Finish your juice love. I need to pack then we can leave okay?" All he did was nod. I continued smiling at him. 'He looks so cute he may have grown some,but that doesn't mean he isn't still able to act like a child some of the time.' When he finished his drink Haku said,"I'll do the dishes...You go pack." I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to pack. I pulled out a-not-so-big suitcase and put enough clothes for a month at least! Then I grabbed a different bag which was a little smaller and put my tooth brush hair stuff and toothpaste. I heard Haku walk up the stairs and walk in my room, but I continued to pack. "Need help?" He asked sweetly. "Yeah there should be a bin in my closet with writing and drawing things in it would you grab it for me?" I asked continuing with my packing. "Sure love." I blushed but continued working. Haku grabbed the bin and then sat it down on the bed and looked through my papers. Many of my art were pictures of him older about this age I finished packing I grabbed the bin and said,"You can look through my stuff later." Haku looked up at me,smiled and put my art back in the bin. "Alright," He said, "But that's a promise you must keep." "I promise." Suddenly I felt like a kid again. I shook my head a little and smiled at him. "Do you mind teleporting these to your room?" At first he looked shocked,then he smiled and said,"Alright,I you mind sharing my bed with me?" I smiled again at him,"Not a problem." In my head I thought,'I love it when you hold me...' Haku teleported the bags and bin to his room ans took my hand then said,"Lets go Yubaba still has the Spirit Gate open for us...k?" "Okay." Haku held my hand as we walked towards the woods. As we walked down the dirt road that lead to the Spirit Gate we were talking about the war. "So...Chi...Do you want to go to the Sakura festival with me?" I smiled then said, "Sure! But what does that have to do with the war?" "Everyone does this festival for the ones going out to the 's really fun!" I continued smiling."Sure I would love to go with you...I-I love you!" "I love you too Chi. we're almost there." When we had gotten to the Gate Haku squeezed my hand gently and we continued walking. "Chihiro, you get to scared then tell me and I'll hold you okay?" I nodded and remained we walked I had gotten a little scared and so Haku wrapped an arm around my waist and held me as we walked...Just like he said he would.

When we reached the end of the tunnel we were met by sunlight and the what seemed like vast grass we walked slowly beside each other he smiled at was an actual smile,And it really did reach his eyes. "I love you so much Chihiro!" I hugged him tightly,"Haku I don't want you to go to battle...I want you here just like this holding me smiling and laughing...I love you too much to end up there being a possibility of you dying!" Haku tightened his grip and said,"I'll be with you helping you make maps,love but if they need me to fight then fight I shall I'm sorry, I love you too much to have the possibility of YOU dying by a bomb or something and I promise to be safe if they do need me okay?" I smiled at him,"Okay!" I leaned up and kissed him,his lips felt soft against mine. Haku kissed back passionately. Suddenly A voice said, "Are you two done yet?" We broke the kiss to see Lin! Haku let go of towards Lin at full force and ended knocking her over,"LINNNNNNNNN!I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!" I yelled hugging her. "Calm down kid! I missed you too!"

* * *

**Me: That makes chapter 4 see you guys later**

**Haku: But I wanna read more!**

**Chihiro: Yeah so do I!**

**Me: Sorry next chapter...Rules are rules guys...**

**Haku: At least tell us how it ? **

**Me: NO! That ruins the WHOLE STORY!**

**Chihiro: But we're curious?!**

**Me: Nope. *Turns head***

* * *

**BYE GUYS R&R PLZ :3 ^W^ *W***


End file.
